The present invention relates to packaging structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to blanks for forming packaging structures and covers that may be subjected to a one-way conversion from a packaging structure or cover of relatively large size to a greater number of smaller sized packaging structures or covers. The present invention is also directed to methods for forming such packaging structures and covers, and systems for combining them with one another.
Protective packaging structures are often used when an article to be transported requires protection from physical shock, dust, dirt or other contaminants. For example, when shipping articles that may be relatively fragile, it is often desirable to package the article inside a box to protect the article from physical impacts that may occur during loading, transit or unloading. In addition, when shipping sensitive articles, such as computer components, it is often desirable to protect those articles from elements such as dust or moisture.
Protective packaging structures may also be used for the simple purpose of storing various objects, even if no transit is expected. For example, many people find it convenient to store off-season clothing or various other items in locations throughout their homes. Popular locations include closets, basements, or under beds. Packaging structures may be constructed and marketed to serve these purposes. For example, packaging structures suitable for under-the-bed storage use are generally long, wide and low, so they may fit under a standard bed while still offering valuable storage capacity.
Packaging structures suitable for each of these purposes have been known in the art for many years. These packaging structures may be formed from cardboard, plastic, metal, paperboard, corrugated cardboard, or the like. Additionally, these materials may be coated or impregnated with various other substances in order to improve certain qualities such as strength, protection of underlying print or images, or to repel moisture. For example, cardboard boxes are often printed upon with ink and then covered with a varnish. The varnish serves to protect the print, strengthen the structure, and repel moisture.
In accordance with techniques which are generally known in the packaging art, a single panel or blank of material may be cut and folded along predetermined lines to yield packaging structures having the desired size and structural features for a particular application. Generally, such blanks are essentially planar until folded into the packaging structure shape. This efficient design enables the structures to be shipped in a flat configuration, while being readily converted to folded configuration prior to their intended use.
Packaging structures in accordance with the prior art have been designed such that a given blank forms a single packaging structure size. Therefore, if the end user requires multiple-size packaging structures, that user must purchase blanks of each corresponding size required, the end result of which is that the end user must purchase and store blanks corresponding to each size packaging structure intended to be used. This not only requires sufficient space to store such blanks, but requires sufficient forethought by the end user so that a blank of the correct size is available when needed.
Therefore, there exists a need for packaging structure blanks configured such that they may yield multiple size packaging structures. Preferably, such blanks will be formed so that they may be readily converted to folded configurations of multiple sizes quickly and efficiently without sacrificing the strength of the packaging structure.
The present invention addresses these needs.
One aspect of the present invention provides a blank for forming packages. The blank includes a substantially rigid panel having a pair of spaced side edges and a pair of spaced end edges oriented transverse to the side edges. A first pair of fold lines is spaced from the side edges to define respective folding side portions separated by a remaining portion of the panel. A second pair of fold lines is spaced from the end edges of the panel and oriented transverse to the first pair of fold lines. The second pair of fold lines defines respective folding end portions. The first and second pairs of fold lines delimit a center portion of the panel. A pair of auxiliary fold lines extending between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. Finally, an intermediate fold line extends between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel. The intermediate fold line is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines and is disposed between the pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a first auxiliary folding portion between one of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line and a second auxiliary folding portion between another of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line.
The panel has an unfolded condition in which the folding side portions and folding end portions are substantially coplanar with the center portion of the panel, and a second condition in which the folding side portions and folding end portions are folded transverse to the center portion of the panel to define a first packaging structure. The panel also has a third condition in which the panel is separated along the intermediate fold line into two subpanels. Each of the subpanels has one of the folding side portions, one of the auxiliary folding portions, and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the subpanel. Further, each of the subpanels is foldable into a condition in which the one folding side portion, the one auxiliary folding portion, and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the subpanel whereby the panel in the third condition defines a pair of packaging structures.
In one embodiment, the blank may also contain a first additional fold line in each of the folding end portions which defines proximal and distal end segments in each of the folding end portions. In the second condition, each of the folding end portions of the panel are folded along the first additional fold lines so that the distal end segment in each of the folding end portions confronts the proximal end segment and is positioned between the folding side portions.
The blank may also include means for interconnecting the folding side portions and folding end portions when the panel is in the second condition. The interconnecting means may include a flap formed at each end of each of the folding side portions which is foldable relative to the folding side portions. The flaps may be interposed between the proximal end segment and the distal end segment of the folding end portions when the panel is in the second condition.
In another embodiment, the blank may also include means for interconnecting the folding side portions and folding auxiliary portions with the folding end portions in the third condition of the panel. Such interconnecting means may include a flap formed at each end of each of the folding side portions and a flap formed at each end of each of the auxiliary folding portions. The flaps may be interposed between the proximal end segments and distal end segments of the folding end portions when the panel is in the third condition. The flaps may be joined to the folding side portions, the auxiliary folding portions and the folding end portions in the unfolded condition of the panel but not joined to the folding end portions in the third condition of the panel.
In a further embodiment, the blank may also include means for securing the panel in the second condition. Such means may include a patterned cut in each of the folding end portions defining at least one tab. Each tab may project from one of the end edges in a direction away from the center portion of the panel. At least one slot may be formed along each of the second pair of fold lines. Each of the tabs may be engageable in one of the slots when the panel is in the second condition.
In still another embodiment, a blank for folding packages includes a substantially rigid panel having a pair of spaced side edges and a pair of spaced end edges oriented transverse to the side edges. A first pair of fold lines spaced from the side edges of the panel define respective side portions separated by an intermediate portion of the panel. A second pair of fold lines spaced from the end edges of the panel and oriented transverse to the first pair of fold lines define respective folding end portions. The first and second pairs of fold lines delimit a center portion of the panel. A first pair of auxiliary fold lines extends between the end edges in the intermediate portion of the panel. The first pair of auxiliary fold lines is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines and is separated by a remaining portion of the panel. A second pair of auxiliary fold lines extends between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel and is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. A first intermediate fold line extends between the end edges of the panel and is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. The first intermediate fold line is disposed between one of the first pair of auxiliary fold lines and a nearest one of the second pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a first auxiliary folding portion between the one of the first pair of auxiliary fold lines and the first intermediate fold line and a second auxiliary folding portion between the nearest one of the second pair of auxiliary fold lines and the first intermediate fold line. A second intermediate fold line extends between the end edges of the panel end is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. The second intermediate fold line is disposed between another of the first pair of auxiliary fold lines and another of the second pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a third auxiliary folding portion between the another of the second pair of auxiliary fold lines and the second intermediate fold line and a fourth auxiliary folding portion between the another of the first pair of auxiliary fold lines and the second intermediate fold line.
The panel has an unfolded condition in which the center portion of the panel is substantially planar and the folding side portions and folding end portions are substantially coplanar with the center portion. The panel has a second condition in which the folding side portions and folding end portions are folded transverse to the center portion of the panel to define a first packaging structure. The panel also has a third condition in which the panel is separated along the first intermediate fold line into a first subpanel and a second subpanel.
The first subpanel has one of the folding side portions, the first auxiliary folding portion, and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the first subpanel. The first subpanel is foldable into a condition in which the one of the folding side portions, the first auxiliary folding portion and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the first subpanel to define a first packaging structure.
The second subpanel has the second auxiliary folding portion, another of the folding side portions and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the second subpanel. The second subpanel is foldable into a condition in which the another folding side portion, the second auxiliary folding portion, and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the second subpanel to define a second packaging structure. The packaging structures may be of equal or different sizes.
The panel may also have a fourth condition in which the second subpanel is separated along the second intermediate fold line into a third subpanel and a fourth subpanel. The third subpanel has the second auxiliary folding side portion, the third auxiliary folding side portion, and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the third subpanel. The third subpanel is foldable into a condition in which the second auxiliary folding side portion, the third auxiliary folding side portion, and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the third subpanel to define a first subsidiary packaging structure.
The fourth subpanel has the fourth auxiliary folding side portion, the another of the folding side portions and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the fourth subpanel. The fourth subpanel is foldable into a condition in which the fourth auxiliary folding side portion, the another of the folding side portions, and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the fourth subpanel to define a second subsidiary packaging structure.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system for forming packaging structures includes a substantially rigid panel having a pair of spaced side edges and a pair of spaced end edges oriented transverse to the side edges. A first pair of fold lines spaced from the side edges of the panel define respective side portions separated by an intermediate portion of the panel. A second pair of fold lines spaced from the end edges of the panel and oriented transverse to the first pair of fold lines define respective folding end portions. The first and second pairs of fold lines delimit a center portion of the panel. A first pair of auxiliary fold lines extends between the end edges in the intermediate portion of the panel. The first pair of auxiliary fold lines is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines and is separated by a remaining portion of the panel. A second pair of auxiliary fold lines extends between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel and is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. An intermediate fold line extends between the end edges of the panel and is oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. The intermediate fold line is disposed between the pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a first auxiliary folding portion between the one of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line and a second auxiliary folding portion between another of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line. The system also includes a cover.
The panel has an unfolded condition in which the center portion of the panel is substantially planar and the folding side portions and folding end portions are substantially coplanar with the center portion. The panel has a second condition in which the folding side portions and folding end portions are folded transverse to the center portion of the panel to define a first packaging structure having an open top. The panel also has a third condition in which the panel is separated along the first intermediate fold line into a first subpanel and a second subpanel.
Each of the subpanels has one of the folding side portions, one of the auxiliary folding portions, and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the subpanel. Each of the subpanels is foldable into a condition in which one folding side portion, one auxiliary folding portion and the folding end portions are folded transverse to the main portion of the subpanel to define a packaging structure having an open top.
The cover may be adapted to enclose the open top of the first packaging structure when the panel is placed in the second condition.
In still another embodiment, the cover may be formed from a second panel having at least one fold line defining a first section and a second section. The second panel has a first condition in which the first section is attached to the second section. The panel has a second condition in which the first section is separated from the second section along the at least one fold line. The first section is foldable to define a first sub-cover adapted to enclose the open top of one of the pair of packaging structures when the panel is placed in the third condition and the second section is foldable to define a second sub-cover adapted to enclose the open top of the other of the pair of packaging structures when the panel is placed in the third condition.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides methods for forming a plurality of packaging structures. One method includes providing a substantially rigid panel having a pair of spaced side edges and a pair of spaced end edges oriented transverse to the side edges; a first pair of fold line spaced from the side edges of the panel to define respective folding side portions separated by a remaining portion of the panel; and a second pair of fold lines spaced from the end edges of the panel and oriented transverse to the first pair of fold lines. The second pair of fold lines defines respective folding end portions and the first and second pairs of fold lines delimit a center portion of the panel. The panel is also provided with a pair of auxiliary fold lines extending between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel and oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines, and an intermediate fold line extending between the end edges in the remaining portion of the panel and oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. The intermediate fold line is disposed between the pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a first auxiliary folding portion between one of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line and a second auxiliary folding portion between another of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line.
The panel may be separated along the intermediate fold line into a first subpanel and a second subpanel. Each of the subpanels has one of the folding side portions, one of the auxiliary folding portions, and the folding end portions delimiting a main portion of the subpanel. The folding side portion, the auxiliary folding portion, and the folding end portions of the first subpanel may be folded transverse to the main portion of the first subpanel to define a first packaging structure, and the folding side portion, the auxiliary folding portion, and the folding end portions of the second subpanel may be folded transverse to the main portion of the second subpanel to define a second packaging structure.
Embodiments of the method may include providing a cover for each packaging structure and assembling the cover to the packaging structure to enclose the packaging structure. The covers may be provided as a second panel having a fold line defining a first section and a second section. The second panel may be separated along the fold line to define a first sub-cover and a second sub-cover. The first sub-cover may be assembled to the first packaging structure to enclose the first packaging structure and the second sub-cover may be assembled to the second packaging structure to enclose the second packaging structure.
The covers may also be provided as a rigid second panel having a pair of spaced side edges and a pair of spaced end edges oriented transverse to the side edges, a first pair of fold lines spaced from the side edges of the second panel to define respective folding side portions separated by a remaining portion of the second panel, and a second pair of fold lines spaced from the end edges of the second panel and oriented transverse to the first pair of fold lines. The second pair of fold lines define respective folding end portions and the first and second pairs of fold lines delimit a center portion of the second panel. The second panel may optionally include a pair of auxiliary fold lines extending between the end edges in the remaining portion of the second panel and oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines, and an intermediate fold line extending between the end edges in the remaining portion of the second panel and oriented transverse to the second pair of fold lines. The intermediate fold line is disposed between the pair of auxiliary fold lines to define a first auxiliary folding portion between one of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line and a second auxiliary folding portion between another of the pair of auxiliary fold lines and the intermediate fold line.
The second panel may be separated along the intermediate fold line into a first cover sub-panel and a second cover sub-panel. The first cover sub-panel may be folded into a first sub-cover and the second cover subpanel may be folded into a second sub-cover. The first sub-cover may be assembled on the first packaging structure to enclose the open top of the first packaging structure, and the second sub-cover may be assembled on the second packaging structure to enclose the open top of the second packaging structure.
In other embodiments, the rigid panel provided in the method of forming a plurality of packaging structures may also include providing cutouts within the second panel. The cutouts provide areas where leverage may be obtained by the digits of the human hand upon folding of the first cover sub-panel into a first cover and folding of the second cover sub-panel into a second cover.